Princess Peach's Sex Party
by GhostLemon
Summary: Princess Peach's sexual frustration has reach new levels. She decides to invite some friends over for some kinky action which includes a strip tease, some foot fun, all culminating in an orgy.


Mario had gone off to peach's castle for a surprise. Although he already had an idea of what it was. Peach was always really conservative for the most part with her sexual desires. It had been a long time for her. Peach mainly stayed away from sex because of her role in the Kingdom. She didn't have time to enjoy herself outside of a masterbation session here or there. Peach had invited Mario over for what was likely going to be some sort of sex.

Mario arrived and to his pleasure he was greeted by a Peach in sexy lingerie. Peach wore a see-through bra in which her large size D breasts could be clearly seen. Her nipples were erect and her forehead glistened as if she was nervous for some reason. She also was wearing g-string panties which help highlight her large ass and no shoes. Mario looked around the room to find Daisy and Rosalina who had arrived only a few minutes prior to his intrigue. Peach began a speech in front of the three. "Tonight we will have sex." Mario and the other girls were excited and clapped. "However, we will begin with a series of events to prepare first. The first event will be a stripper dance contest between Daisy and Rosalina. Mario and I will be the Judges." Mario was surprised as were the other the girls. This was the first time Peach had ever had some sort of sex event to their knowledge, but they were excited nonetheless.

Peach lead them into a room deep in the castle with a stripper pole and comfy padded chairs. The room was dimly lit with some neon purple lights and the music fit the mood. Peach showed the girls to a dressing room where they could get ready. Daisy was first then Rosalina. Daisy wore a black lace bra which showed off her respectable size B breasts along with relatively tame black panties. She had fishnet stockings and black high heels. She came in along with the start of a new song. She got on the small stage and started to straddle the pole. She slowly and seductively rubbed her crotch against the pole going up and down. She began to climb up the pole and removed her bra. Her breasts and ass bounced as she spun around and slid down the pole. She proceeded to go up to Peach and rub her crotch in her face. Peach enjoyed the smell as she grabbed Daisy's ass and pushed her face further into her friends wet region. She returned to the pole and danced for a few more minutes. Next was Rosalina.

Rosalina came into the room wearing nothing but tiny g-string panties that didn't cover anything. It was just a string that wrapped around her waist and went across her vagina and asshole. Her size double d breast jiggling about as she danced into the room to the song. She floated up the pole and went upside down and her massive breasts hung while her long legs kept her on the pole. She danced about for awhile longer before going up to Mario and giving him a lap dance. She rubbed her ass against slowly in a circular motion against his crotch as he sat back in ecstasy getting stiffer. Her performance though shorter than Daisy certainly didn't lack in appeal.

Peach found it hard to pick a winner. When the rest of the room asked why it was important she said it would determine who gets to fuck her at the end of the night. Peach picked Rosalina, but mario picked Daisy leaving the score even. Next was a contest for mario only. "Next Mario will be worshiping our feet. We will determine whether or not he does a good job and if he deserves the point." Peach and the girls planned their strategies of attack. Rosalina wore large black boots, Peach wore nothing but socks, and Daisy wore high heels.

Peach, Rosa, and Daisy all sat on one couch in the dining room with food on small tables to right and and left of them. There was also a coffee table in front of the couch. Mario came into the room and started from the left with Daisy. Daisy's toenails were painted black and she had somewhat large and narrow pale white feet with long toes. Mario immediately noticed how soft they were when he took them into his hands reaching in between the shoe and her foot. He then brought her heels to his big nose and smelled them and they funnily enough smelled like daisies. She used perfume on her high heels to make them stink less although Mario didn't care either way. He began to lick the bottom of her heels while Daisy berated him. "Yeah, you are my little foot slave. I bet you want to take out your tiny cock." Daisy kept going. Mario took the point of her heel and sucked it before finally removing her shoes. He began to slowly lick up and down her wrinkled sole of her right foot. Daisy began to fondle her own breasts and her breathing got heavier. That is when the bell rang. The 3 minutes were done. Daisy gave him a pass.

Rosalina sat in the center position on the couch with her long black boots. She put her feet up on the coffee table. She kicked mario in the face accidentally at first. She bursted into laughter ,but soon decided to make a part of her act. "Lick my boots footboy." Mario licked the bottoms of her boots which were clean to his surprise since Rosa had only just got them from Peach not too long before the contest. He unzipped her boots and grabbed ahold of her feet. She had rough feet and they were small with chubby toes. They were unpainted. Mario started to rub them at the request of Rosa. He began to soon suck on her toes. He took her toes into his mouth and his tongue wet every inch of them. Mario then began to go one by one sucking each toe before the bell rang. Rosa wasn't all that impressed with him, but admitted feet wasn't really her kink. Daisy and Peach on the other hand were different.

Mario's final chance to obtain his point came against Peach. Peach moved the coffee table aside. She was dressed in almost what seemed like a teen girl outfit. Mario saw her white socks with pink tips and sustained his erection he had almost all day. He sniffed them and they had a very smelly and sweaty odor. Peach began to work on her cunt while Mario did his thing. She didn't say much, but moaned during Mario's foot worship. He took off her stinky socks to reveal what he thought were the most perfect feet of the bunch. Her feet were small and wide, and her toes were long, but not super long. Her toenails were painted a shade of bright pink. Her soles were wrinkle free, but black. Mario began to lick the dirt off of Peach's feet. He slowly moved his tongue across her right sole turning her foot from black back to pale white. Her began to move over to the left sole and do the same. Peach screamed "Oh, Mario!" and came during the licking. The bell rang some time after that. Peach gave her sign of approval.

After cumming Peach had no more patients. She decided to throw away the rest of the events of the day and lead the girls and Mario up to her bedroom. She said it was time for some orgy fun.

Everyone stripped down naked. Daisy and Mario started to go at it. Mario pushed Daisy onto the floor from behind and entered her asshole without much warning. He started pushing his cock in and out of her ass. Rosa got underneath Daisy and started to eat out her fellow princess while Mario plunged in and out of her small shapely butt. Peach started licking Rosa's feet which were by Daisy's head. Peach ran her tongue across the the giant Rosa's otherwise small feet. Rosalina moaned admitting maybe she liked having her feet played with after all. Peach got up from licking Rosa's feet and stuck her ass in Daisy's face. She began to eat out Peach's tiny asshole which pulsated as if ready to open up. Daisy came hard from all the attention she was receiving. Mario removed his cock from her ass and Rosalina started deepthroating it. She enjoyed the slightly modified taste. As her eyes watered and she gagged. Drool hit the floor and he grabbed her by the hair and fucked her face. Then Mario grabbed Rosa's big breasts and stuck his member in between them pushing in and out. He admired her perfect nipples and breasts that felt as soft as clouds. He was on the edge of coming before he stopped thrusting. Rosa loved tit play because they were very sensitive for her. Peach started to suck on her left breast while Mario took Rosa into missionary position. He started plowing the galactic princess' tight pussy. His cock moved in and out slowly while she moaned. Rosa came and squirted all over the floor getting her juices all over Mario and Peach. Rosa and Daisy were already tired from cumming so hard and Mario's next pussy to fuck was Peach. Peach got onto her bed and Mario put her into a full nelson. He started viciously pounding away at her pussy. Peach "Oh my god, yes you are so good." She repeated faster and faster with her breathing getting heavier and heavier. Mario came inside her pussy and she simultaneously came as well. Mario laided back in the bed and observed the room. Daisy and Rosa were passed out on the floor. He looked over at Peach to see she fell asleep as well. So he decided to do the same. Thus ended Princess Peach's first and what would become an annual sex party.


End file.
